Caperucita Shadow
by MiSAVIN16
Summary: Un día, a la autora se le ocurrió jugar con Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles porque queria divertirse después de tener un día aburrido. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito.
1. Caperucita Shadow

Este fanfic ha recibido unos cambios, le quité la forma mediocre de la escritura y también los emoticones, espero que haya agarrado mejor calidad para poder leerlo mejor, si no es así... y me siguen dando mas tips significa que recibirá aun mas cambios pero a la vez respetando la trama.

**Todos los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

_Un día... en el planeta Tierra que ultimamente era salvado por nuestros queridos heroes, ha surgido un pequeño problemita, una pequeña y chibi leoncita color crema amarillento con un gran fleco café y de parpados rojizos **[N/A: y no era nadie mas que la autora de este mini fic]** se le ocurrió jugar con nuestros queridos héroes, que al parecer fueron tomados por sorpresa y la leoncita se puso a presentar esta tonta historia._

- ¡Hola! Soy MiSAVIN y les voy a contar el cuento de caperucita roja pero será una version distinta... será una version de Sonic-

Dijo feliz la pequeña leoncita emocionada sin esperar que nuestro querido heroe azul, Sonic se le acercara con una cara de que no estaba convencido y se dispuso a interrumpir esas tontas intenciones.

- ¡Si! Ya se a que vendrá esto, Amy será caperucita, ¿verdad? - arqueando una ceja el azulito.  
- emm... nop, Shadow será caperucita - corrigió la leoncilla con una cara de picara tremenda sin esperar que el anti-heroe de la historia también estuviese cerca y sacara a la luz su reacción.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! - gritó Shadow

- ¡Que rayos! esto es una broma, ¿verdad? - pregunto sin querer creerlo el implacable erizo azul.

- no, hablo enserio... - dijo la autora con una mirada seria mientras sacaba un libro.

- Ay, no - reaccionó el veloz.- creo que en lo que nos cuente el cuento, nosotros vamos a estar actuando - poniéndose mas azul de lo normal.

- ¡¿QUEEE?!

- Yo seré la narradora a partir de ahora jujuju - dijo con una mirada maligna haciendo que nuestros dos erizos tragaran saliva del miedo.

[*inserte aqui música dulce para la escena de una niña*]

_"Había una vez una niña muy alegre, en este caso medio amargueta que le decian Caperucita Roja, bueno... Caperucita Shadow - _después de narrar esas palabras a Shadow le apareció la caperuza y un vestido color rosa pastel como por arte de magia.

- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?! - gritó el aludido para después desaparecer de un _poof_, y si se preguntan ¿donde está? la respuesta es fácil, estaba dentro del libro que la graciosa de la autora traía en manos.

- ¡Uy! - añadió Sonic mientras tenía los ojos como platos.

_"Caperucita Shadow había decidido ir a la casa de su abuela a traerle unos pastelillos ya que estaba enferma de "hueva (flojera)" _-saliendo a lucir el tipico rayón de disco.

- ¿WTF? ¿de hueva? eso no tiene ningún sentido, y otra cosa, ¿quien es la abuela aqui? - reaccionó el caperuzo.

- ¡Cierto!

- ¿La abuela? hmmm... no lo se, se me tendrá que ocurrir algo bueno despues - poniendo una cara de despreocupada, la tipica cara de gatito complacido.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Ya Shadow, deja de quejarte que voy a seguir narrando para que no te quedes quieta ahí como una **pendeja** - regañó de forma graciosa la leona mientras ponia énfasis en las "a" mas que todo.

- ¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE?! - empezando a enfadarse y de a de veras el aludido Shadow sin embargo el despistado de Sonic no estaba mejorando las cosas, mas bien las empeoraba.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA te dijo **niña e idiota** en todo el sentido de la palabra! - exclamó mientras se ahogaba en su propia risa.

- ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! -gritó muy enfurecido sin olvidarse de que estaba dentro de ese estúpido libro, de no ser por ello ya habría despedazado a ese idiota azul desde hace muuuuucho tiempo.

- Ok, ignorando las dificultades técnicas anteriores... -ignorando la disputa anterior mientras se disponía a narrar.

_Caperucita Shadow iba caminando por el bosque sin ningún problema, pero ignoró la advertencia de su mamá que le decía que tuviese cuidado con el lobo feroz... y si se preguntan quien es la mamá de Shadow, lo siento pero no lo se -gota de sudor-. El lobo feroz no era otro mas que nuestro querido Sonic por supuesto._

- ¡¿QUE?! - otro "_poof " _ahora nuestro héroe era un erizo lobo y había caído en un arbusto cerca de un bosque que se encontraba dentro del cuento. -AUCH! un momento... ¡¿COMO PUEDO SER ERIZO LOBO SI ES DE DIA?! -gritó mientras movía uno de sus brazos como señal de demanda.

- A mi que me importa eso, en el cuento es de dia pero aqui en la realidad es de noche, ahora solo ve y asusta a Shadow si es necesario y que de ahí improvisen el cuento a como les salga -dijo la autora con poca seriedad gritándole al libro.

- Ya que, ahora no tengo algo mejor que hacer -añadió resignado el erizo lobo mientras buscaba donde se podía esconder para esperar a que Shadow pasara por el lugar.

Shadow estaba caminando por el interior del bosque, pero tuvo la desdicha de perderse- grr... no puedo creer que me haya perdido, que horror -dijo poniéndose una mano en la cara- ¡este no es un bosque, es un laberinto!

Ante esa mini escenita Sonic no pudo hacer mas que pensar de lo que opinaba de eso- ¡No manches! A poco se perdió, aunque no se si decirle por donde ir o asustarlo para ver como reacciona. -pero hizo un movimiento en falso y provocó que los arbustos hicieran ruido llamándole la atención al de la caperuza.

- ¿eh? ¿quien anda ahí?

Tapándose la boca para no reír nuestro sigiloso lobo pensó- ¡Ay Shadow!, con ese vestido ya no eres el mismo, pareces una niñita indefensa ; ya que, mejor lo asusto y será por detrás -con una picara sonrisa.

Shadow tenía ahora un signo de interrogación en la cabeza porque no recibió respuesta alguna (?)- estaba seguro de que había escuchado un ruido- de repente Shadow sintió un escalofrío por detras ya que sentía que lo estaban asechado... que sentidos tan agudos tiene. Y una sombra medio familiar se le acercó de forma tenebrosa para después.

- ¡Bu!

Lo cual hizo que Shadow llegase a gritar como una niña- ¡AAAAHHHH! - y cierto erizo lobo no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reírse porque eso no se ve todos los días.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡IMBECIL! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO! - gritó estando muy enojado a tal punto que casi rompía el canasto con las manos.

- ja... Ay perdón, no fue mi intención - dijo sarcástico mientras se quitaba la clásica lagrimita de su ojo por tanto reir

- grr... ¿que haces aqui? a poco viniste a decirme donde está la casa de la abuela que ni siquiera conozco - añadió muy poco convencido de lo que dijo.

- no, ¿a poco me ves cara de guía para turistas? - señalándose a si mismo mientras arqueaba una ceja y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

- umm, ¿la verdad? -poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- Si, todo el tiempo te veo cara de todo lo que me preguntes

- ¿Hasta con la cara de Maria? -poniendo cara de pícaro mientras se ponía sus manos en la cintura.

- ¡excepto eso! -gritó señalándolo con el dedo.

_En esta versión el erizo lobo feroz no le dio las instrucciones a la caperuza Shadow porque le dió flojera decirle, en ese caso lo habia asustado de forma infantil del cual soltó su típico grito de niña hasta casi hacerse en sus pantalones... un momento, ¡Shadow no usa pantalones! (risas de la audiencia). A parte de que tuvieron una discusion de guias para turistas y todo lo demás. Continuando, el lobo se adelantó a la casa de la abuela... .Aquí es donde tengo que pensar quien será la abuela, ¿pero quien será?_

- Pues en lo que piensas me espero - dijo mientras se acostaba en el césped mientras veía que figuras hacían las nubes en el cielo- oh! una nube con forma de

- Pues yo puedo esperar, mientras busco la salida de este estupido bosque -añadió Shadow mientras caminaba por el bosque.

_Pasaron 10 laaaaaaargos minutos_

-¡AY! ¡NO SE QUIEN SERÁ LA ABUELA!

- Oye tú, ¿no has visto a Shadow? lleva desaparecido desde hace una hora - apareciendo Rouge quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Si, se donde está Shadow,... y Tú -apuntándola con el dedo- serás su abuela jijijijiji

- ¡¿PERO QUE?!

_En ese momento mi ropa cambió por una pijama de abuelita con el clásico gorro en la cabeza y unos lentes, para colmo de todo fui transportada al interior de ese cuento que tenía en manos esa leoncita rara (nota: es Rouge quien describió eso)_

- ¡¿QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO LA ABUELA!?

- Oye, al menos agradéceme que no te envejecí por darte este papel, tu serás la abuela en el cuento, y solo sigueles la corriente de lo que dicen y hagan.

- de acuerdo, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿quien será el cazador de este cuento? -preguntó desde el interior del libro.

- Umm -pensativa hasta que le respondió- me imagino que puede ser Knuckles

- Perfecto, ese equidna no se salvara... - la murciélago sonrió con picardia.

- Ahora a continuar con el cuento.

_Sonic llegó y tocó a la puerta (al fin), imitando la voz de Shadow llamó._

- Abuelita, soy yo, ábreme! -añadió mientras pensaba- que estupido se escuchó eso

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy Caperucita! -respondió mientras se ponía a pensar- orale, la verdad no se si es el lobo o si es Shadow...

_Mientras tanto con Shadow..._

Shadow: Uff! Hasta que salí de este bosque, que tramposo es este cuento... -dijo mientras ya tomaba el camino hacia la casa de la abuela.

_*Regresando con Rouge... _

- Ya voy, ya voy, uff! no se porque tengo mucha flojera así como así -dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

_Sonic no sabia en si quien era la abuela porque se había quedado distraído anteriormente con las nubes, asi que aqui todo es raro en sus formas de expresarse porque cuando ambos se vieron porque Rouge vió mas que todo a una bestia de la noche a plena luz del día y Sonic veia a la murcielaga con esos lentes, gorra y pijama de abuelita. Tenian los ojos como platos hasta que soltaron un grito los dos al mismo tiempo._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!

- ¡no manches! A poco la abuela tiene doble voz -quejandose Shadow mientras seguia caminando lo mas rápido posible hacia la casa de la abuela.

_Cuando llegó a la casa encontró a el lobo y la abuela tendidos en el suelo desmayados, la abuela estaba desmayada con los ojos abiertos del susto mientras que el lobo tenía unas X en los ojos porque le afectó de otra forma la sorpresa._

- ¿Que sucedió? a poco el cuento ya se terminó -dijo no muy convencido- ¿no se supone que debe haber un cazador?

Despues de esas palabras apareció el cazador corriendo hacia ellos, el cazador no era nadie mas que ese equidna rojo llamado Knuckles quien se estaba tomando enserio su papel... bueno, no tanto- ¡Allá voy Chiiitaaa! AAA! AAA! AA A AAAAAA! -haciendo el grito de Tarzán-

_y lo primero que pasó fue que Knuckles se impactó de cara con la puerta de la casa y azotó como res, por lo que se desmayó, fue una entrada estúpida de parte de él, no triunfal._

- Que bueno que no fui el cazador - añadió Shadow mientras le salia una gota en la cabeza.

_ Y caperucita Shadow se quedó confundida en lo que restaba del dia, y el lobo jamas volvió a molestar a nadie, mucho menos a la abuela. Despues de que acabó el cuento, todos salieron del libro, pero todavia no habian vuelto a la normalidad._

- ¡que cuento tan estúpido! - gritaron todos menos Knuckles quien todavía le dolía la cara.

- Lo se, ¿no fue adorable? -dijo la autora felina.

- ¡Claro que NO!, me dolió ese golpe que sufrí en la cara -el rojito señalándose la cara- ¡se me enterraron astillas de esa estúpida puerta!

- ¿La puerta es la estúpida, o el equidna que impacto contra ella? -preguntó la murcielaga con ironía.

- ¡La puerta es la estúpida!, no tenia que estar en mi camino, ya iba a matar al lobo hasta que - dejó de hablar por unos segundos porque vió a Sonic erizo lobo- ES EL LOBO!

- Knuckles ya cálmate, ese golpe en la cara creo que te hizo mas tonto de lo que ya estabas -dijo mientras hacia unas espirales con los dedos a un lado de su propia cabeza **(Nota: ya saben, cuando dicen que uno está loco y lo expresan con señas de espirales)**

- OYE! un momento, ¿eres tú Sonic? -poniendo los ojos como plato.

- Sí, a poco no lo sabias

- La verdad no, de hecho si pensaba matarte de verdad porque creía que eras el lobo del cuento

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¡Uuuuh! por poco y la riegas bien feo Knuckles, que bueno que chocaste con la "estupida" puerta - dijo con ironía.

- ¡Callate Rouge!

- Oye Shadow, a poco no te sabias el camino a la casa de la abuela - dijo con tono burlesco nuestro héroe lobo.

- No, y para empezar tu nunca me habías dicho por donde ir, en vez de eso me tomaste por sorpresa y me asustaste - cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando gritaste como niña, ¿verdad?

[*rayón de disco*]

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! - reaccionaron al mismo tiempo Knuckles y Rouge ahora con los ojos como plato ya que ellos no estaban por enterados de ese momento tan vergonzoso para Shadow.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - dándole un chipotazo en la cabeza a Sonic.

- ¡AUCH! -agarrándose la cabeza del dolor- ¡ESO SI ME DOLIÓ! -regresandole el golpe a Shadow.

- ¡AUCH! ¡LO MISMO DIGO!

_y de ahí empezó la clásica pelea de gatos rodeado de polvo entre los dos rivales._

- Creo que esto no va a terminar nada bien -al fin habló Knuckles después de un rato viendo la pelea

- cierto... ummm, por qué lo crees? - con curiosidad.

- lo digo porque luego los fans hacen bromas yaoi de las peleas que luego tienen, e imagínate ahora con Sonic como erizo lobo.

- ¿eeeh? - con una gota en la cabeza para después a estar perdida en su mente imaginando cosas.

- Rouge? -prestando atención a la murcielaga y moviendo su mano frente a su cara- ¡¿Hola!?

- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO! -decía mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación y para colmo estaba sonrojada **(Nota: si, imaginó algo pervertido por accidente... yaoista XD)**

- uh... -el equidna volteo hacia donde estaban peleando Sonic y Shadow y ya era el colmo, así que decidió ponerles un stop- Sonic! Shadow! Ya dejen de pelear! ¡¿No saben hacia donde se dirigen!?

- ¿eh? - los dos erizos añadieron confundidos.

_Y apenas se daban cuenta ellos ya estaban muy cerca de caer en una cama que para colmo era enorme y muy adornada, con velas incluidas en los muebles! No se de donde carajos salió esa cama, pero lo que si se es que ellos si entendieron mi mensaje, lo cual los perturbó mucho la idea de que casi peleaban en la cama (literalmente, pero creo que tambien en doble sentido XD). Así que al fin habian dejado de pelearse y luego de unas horas volvimos a la normalidad todos, es decir, ya no teniamos esas ropas y Sonic ya no era un erizo lobo. (Nota: Knuckles narrando)_

- bueno, ya me voy. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer -dijo la murcielaga que ya estaba aliviada de ya no tener puesta esa ropa de abuelita sino su clasico traje negro con el corazon en su pecho, sus guantes y botas a la moda.

- Yo igual, tengo que proteger la esmeralda maestra de todo peligro, pero antes... -mirando hacia donde estaban Sonic y Shadow-

Sonic soltó un bostezo- nada me anima mas que una carrera, ¿quieres competir contra mí Shadow?  
- ... de acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -haciendo señas con las manos como _"no hay de otra"_

- Rouge, mira esto que voy a hacer -poniendo cara de mañoso mientras agarraba aire, parecía que iba a gritarles-

- ¿eh?

_En ese momento yo nunca esperé que Knuckles llegara a planear algo así, lo cual si que lo metió en un problema de velocidad, y doble para colmo. (Rouge)_

- ¡Oye Sonic!

- ¿que?

- Ten suerte en tu cita de velocidad con Shadow - diciendolo con un tono de voz insinuante muy graciosa pero fastidiosa a la vez.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -gritaron los dos queriendo estallar de la ira, parecia que se querían convertir en super saiyayin.

- Ahi se ven -guiño el ojo y salió corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.

- ¡VEN AQUI IDIOTA! DE ESTA NO TE SALVARAS! -comenzando a perseguirlo con un aura negra, era Dark Sonic en ese momento.

- ¡ESE EQUIDNA NO SALDRÁ VIVO DE ESTA! - persiguiéndolo tambien aunque comenzaba a brillar de rojo, planeaba hacerle un Chaos Blast al tonto de Knuckles.

- Oh Cielos - la murcielaga tapándose la cara con una mano haciendo mueca de _"esto es el colmo"_

* * *

_¿Que si quien es la leoncita que me representa? es mi avatar oficial en la web, aunque mas que todo lo es en DeviantART._


	2. Extra

**Al fin escribo la siguiente parte, ya que había dejado la incógnita de que había sucedido con nuestro amiguito Knuckles, no se ustedes pero a mi me dan ganas de alargar el fic, y hacer que Caperucita Shadow sea el capitulo de entrada para que no sea un gran desperdicio de texto y cambiarle el nombre del fic por otro. ¿que me dicen ustedes? **

**Si no he estado activa es porque el haber regresado a clases me ha distraido. **

**N/A: Creo que mejor pondré que están en la Tierra en vez de Mobius porque me estoy revolviendo yo sola, ademas de que la trama de los videojuegos me gusta más.**

* * *

_Si se preguntan que pasó con nuestro querido cazador... digo, nuestro querido guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, pues..._

Knuckles huía mientras tenía una sonrisa picara por lograr hacer enojar a los dos erizos mas rápidos del planeta, mientras corría logró mirar atrás solo para que dejara de sonreír porque vio que Sonic estaba casi como un toro con la cara roja de la rabia y saliendole humo por las orejas, y el color rojo de Knuckles no le ayudaba en nada... solo empeoraban las cosas y la ira del erizo azul como si fuese realmente un toro. En cuanto a Shadow, él no perdona con facilidad a menos de que su objetivo muera o sea mandado al hospital con un horrible trauma y en ese momento estaba mas que decidido en hacer puré al equidna que fue tan idiota como para estrellarse contra una puerta sólito por estar distraído imitando a Tarzan** (Tarzan le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, Disney).**

-_¡Oye!_

Nuestro querido amigo color tomate estaba ahora en serios problemas porque el de ojos color esmeralda y el de ojos y franjas color sangre ya lo habían acorralado, para colmo en un callejón oscuro, estaba sudando porque se puso nervioso y luego se escuchó el tronar de unos dedos.

-_ Bueno, bueno... Knuckles, deberías de saber cuidar tus palabras - _dijo Sonic entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de forma tenebrosa y todavía tronándose los puños.

- V-_Vamos Sonic, no seas tan exagerado, s-solo fue una bromita inofensiva jijiji_ - rió el equidna tomate nervioso mientras le brotaba una enorme gota en la nuca y sonreía forzosamente.

Mientras tanto, nuestra cazadora favorita de tesoros estaba volando buscando pista de esos tres chicos que son tan hiperactivos como unos niños que acababan de comer dulces, es mas, ella misma sentía que era niñera de esos zopencos y Shadow, Rouge no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara mientras pensaba en eso. Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el ruido de lo que pareció ser el derrumbe de una pared acompañado del grito de una niña despavorida. La murcielaga se asustó, pensó que algo malo había sucedido, pensaba que era Eggman o algún bandido, o los dos a la vez, pero luego se acordó por qué estaba volando sobre ese lugar. Estaba buscando a esos "niños" que habían salido corriendo en la mañana y ya era mediodía.

- _¿Pero qué?_

Descendió para caminar a ese callejón oscuro recién derrumbado, y lo que vio después fue lo mas patético que pudo haber visto en toda su corta vida (según ella), vio al fastidioso equidna todo apaleado, para empeorar las cosas tenía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel con holancitos y todo adorno que describa a una chica con vestido como _"kawaii" _pero algo desgarrado de la bastilla y con la boca pintada de rojo, con pestañas postizas, con moños en la cabeza, con unas mallas blancas ya sucias por el derrumbe y para acabar tenía un letrero enorme de madera a un lado que decía al parecer como una canción.

_"Estuvo con un salvaje y su nombre era Scourge,_

_se pinto la boquita y de un besito se lo tiró._

_Un besito se lo tiró, un besito se lo tiró."_

_"Scourge tiene unos gustitos que su Fiona no superó,_

_se pinto los ojitos y le coqueteó al Knuckles._

_Le coqueteó al Knuckles, le coqueteó al Knuckles."_

_"Esta es una canción que de chiste no tiene nada,_

_eso lo explica todo porque el compositor es menso._

_El compositor es menso, el compositor es menso."_

_Posdata de Shadow: el compositor es Sonic, por eso es un menso._

_Posdata de Sonic: si lees mi posdata deberías de saber que Shadow escribió la ultima estrofa de la canción... que por cierto no tiene nada de gracia, y de seguro estamos en otro lugar peleándonos._

_Posdata de la posdata de Sonic: Rouge, en caso de que leas esto, solo te aclaro que no es lo que parece... nos estaremos peleando literalmente, ahora tengo la necesidad de explicarte todo desde que tu noviecito (Knuckles) me confesó que eres una yaoista jijiji. Cuídate XD._

_Posdata de la posdata de Shadow: ah! se me olvidaba, lleva a tu amiguito el pelirojo al hospital... porque se puede morir. Nota: fíjate en la ironía de lo ultimo que dije._

Rouge se quedó desconcertada, después de la ira que desataron esos dos erizos del demonio sobre el equidna, que ahora se tomaron el tiempo de hacerle hasta bromas a Knuckles a pesar de que estaba gravemente lleno de chipotes en la cabeza con un ojo morado e inconsciente, se dio cuenta que la bipolaridad que presentan a veces la hace poner a pensar que debería tomarse unas vacaciones con Amy y Blaze, pero luego se acordó que la pelirosa últimamente estaba ocupada con sus compras y muchas otras cosas supuestamente para tomar por sorpresa a alguien; y en cuanto a Blaze, se acordó de Silver y prefirió no entrometerse en donde no la llamaran, capaz que ellos estén teniendo intimidad ahora mismo a pesar de la "ingenuidad" del erizo con púas en forma de mariguana. En fin, la espía de la G.U.M tenía un revolvedero en su cabeza por tanto pensar en las cosas, definitivamente tener unas vacaciones de estar sin salir a misiones dadas por el presidente le estaba provocando un aburrimiento y un dolor de cabeza.

-_tsk... estos niños de hoy en día... se hacen los inocentes unos días y luego te salen con que esto y aquello... -_ dijo Rouge para sí misma algo irritada pero a la vez con un aire divertido por lo que dijo.

-_Oye... ¿me vas a ayudar... o prefieres quedarte pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo... mientras te ves como una idiota? - _una voz familiar que se oia agotada pero a la vez burlesca la hizo salir de su trance.

- _¡Heh! mira quien lo dice - _contestó la murcielaga posándose las manos en la cadera - _el equidna que no llega ni a intento de guardián que no puede proteger ni a una mosca, ¿me estás diciendo que soy idiota? -_ en ese momento sonrió picaramente cuando escuchó el gruñido de su receptor que realmente si se ofendió y que no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

- _Por supuesto que en cuanto a idiota me refiero a tí, ¿acaso ves a otra idiota aquí ademas de tí? _- replicó el rojito con burla mientras se quitaba todo lo que tenía encima, el vestido, los moños, el maquillaje, las mallas y todo eso que le pusieron los bromistas de Sonic y Shadow durante su venganza, cosa que la burla de Knuckles no le dio nada de gracia a la cazadora de tesoros.

- _¿Quieres morir... o prefieres ver el amanecer del día siguiente? - _dijo Rouge de una manera aterradora mientras una sombra no dejaba que se le vieran más los ojos, y digamos que esos ambientes llegan a dar mucho miedo, en especial si se trata de la espía de la G.U.M, y lo ultimo que se supo de Knuckles fue que tragó saliva... definitivamente la había regado muy feo, ahora el problema de esta vez era de esos dos tortolos que no paran de decirse lo mucho que se "aman".

- _¡MUERETE! _

_- ¡Las damas primero!_

Vean, ahí está un ejemplo donde se muestran lo mucho que se quieren y lo mucho que se comparten las cosas.

- _¡OYE! ¡DEVUELVEME LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA LADRONA DE MIERDA!_

_- ¡Ni sirves de adorno para esta preciosa joya, ahora es mía baboso!_

Ahí tienen otro ejemplo, esto es el mas puro amor que se comparten... *suspiro*... amor apache jajaja. Cambiando de canal, digo tema... aquí una muestra de lo que pasó después con nuestros erizos favoritos justo debajo de un árbol.

- _Sonic ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!_

_- ¡No! Solo hasta que me lo des!_

_- ¿Que te de qué?_

_- ¡No te hagas el tonto, quiero que me lo devuelvas, no me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza!_

Ahí estaban exactamente nuestros protagonistas, que por cierto no participaron mucho en esta parte, y estaban... exactamente, peleándose por unos chilidogs que tenían de todo y eran el tesoro mas preciado para el estomago de Sonic, estaba tan hambreado que no tenía intenciones de dejar que su rival se los comiera, iba a insistir en que Shadow se los devolviera aún si tenía que estar en tan penosa posición pero no tan penosa porque Sonic estaba haciendo berrinches de niño chiquito, lo cual irritaba mucho al de ojos rubí. Para concluir, se comió el ultimo chilidog en frente de Sonic a pesar de estar tirado en el cesped por culpa del mismo.

-_ ¡NO! MI ULTIMO CHILIDOG!_

_- No te pongas a llorar, tú te comiste casi todos, apenas si me pude comer uno por tu egoísmo._

_- Shaaadoooowwww... - _dijo Sonic con un aire depresivo casi tipo zombie y de forma tenebrosa, para su mala suerte eso no asusta para nada al erizo negro, después de todo él pasó por situaciones mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuucho más horribles que eso, incluso ha matado a personas, asi que por lo mismo esa situación solamente es tratar con un erizo que no madura.

- _¿Que quieres? deberias de saber que me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que me llegues a decir _- respondió la creación de Gerald mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con indiferencia a su rival.

-_ ¡Aaaaay! ¡que malo eres!_

_- Lo sé_

* * *

**Lo siento si estuvo corto, pero lo hice cuando ya estaba sintiendo el sueño y... bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo extra.**

**Si se preguntan por qué nunca he escrito que dejen sus reviews es porque simplemente se me olvida ( ).**

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos!**


End file.
